White Rose
by g3nesis1
Summary: What if Jack had a sister? What would she say to Bobby on the anniversary of his Death?


Bobby sighed and looked over to the picture of Jack on the wall. God, he missed him. He missed everything about him. His smile, his laugh, and especially the way he'd flick him off when they all called him 'fairy'. He never understood any of it. Why did it have to be so goddamned hard? First Ma, and then… He closed his eyes. It had been a full year, to the day, and he still hadn't gotten over it. It just wasn't fair. Jack had went through enough in his lifetime -- couldn't God have gave him some mercy at least?

Bobby stood and walked over to the wall, a cigarette between his aching fingers. He had finally gotten all the work done. He had to replace everything that was shot up that day. They lost a lot last year. More than anything or anyone could replace.

He turned away from the picture and headed for the door. He checked his pockets for the car keys and locked the door behind him. Angel and Jerry were off at work or some shit like that. Plus, they probably wouldn't want to go with him today. It was hard for them, too.

He got into the car and pulled out, heading towards the cemetery where both Ma and Jack were buried. Right next to each other. All the way there he couldn't help but think what he had been thinking for 365 days straight -- he wished it was him. He would willingly step in front of Jack and get shot himself. It was his job, he was his brother. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault, that it was his fault he was dead. He couldn't help but want to see him again; to play hockey with him just one more time; to sit down and have dinner with him one last time to tell him how much he appreciated him as a brother; to see him… one more time. But none of that would ever happen - ever.

He could see the cemetery in distance with the dark snowy clouds hovering above it. It was yet another cold day in Detroit, just like it always was. But today, was different.

He swallowed hard and pulled into the cemetery, his eyes burning with tears. His eyes washed over a lone figure that seemed to be looking down at Ma's and Jack's graves. He clenched his teeth. Who the hell was this person? And why was he looking at their graves? He parked and quickly ran out to see that he was right.

"Hey!" He called, the serpent of anger tracing through his voice.

The figure looked up, blonde hair falling from the hood that covered their face. Golden eyes burned like fire that caught Bobby by surprise.

"…Who are you?" He asked.

The figure looked back down to Jack's grave and placed a white rose on the top of the tombstone. "Someone."

It was a woman's voice, which also took Bobby a little bit off guard. His eyes scanned her over and over again. "Just answer the question." He roared.

She turned to him and pulled the hood down casting light on her porcelain-like cheeks. Her hair was a chestnut brown with slight hints of sunlight yellow. The curls blew lazily into her face. He stepped back -- she looked too much like Jack; way too much.

"I'm Jaclyn." Her eyes narrowed. "And you must be Bobby Mercer."

"How the fuck do you know?" Again with the anger and rage that was deep within him.

Her eyes hardened once more. "Because I'm his sister." She stepped towards him and looked into his eyes. "I'll leave you to pay your respects." She bowed her head and turned to leave.

"W-…" Bobby was literally speechless. Jack had talked about a girl named Jackie, but… No, this couldn't be her. Could it? Wouldn't he have told him that Jackie was his sister?

Jaclyn paused for a moment and took a breath. "He didn't tell you, did he?" She turned to face him to see the dumbfounded look on his face. Of course not. She didn't blame him. She turned back towards him. "Yes, I am his sister. We were separated when Evelyn took him in. At first he didn't want to go, but I told him it would be the best. I wanted him out of that hell-hole we were in. He didn't deserve to be there." Her tone turned cold.

He looked down for a moment.

She stepped closer. "I'm thankful. He might have been my older brother, but… I was more protective of him than he was of me. I'm thankful that you accepted him as your brother. You gave him a better life than I ever could."

He looked up into her eyes. "No, you're wrong." He whispered.

Jaclyn took a step closer, her hands at her sides. "If he hadn't went with you, we both would have been dead within a week." She looked dead right straight into his eyes. "Thank you, for everything you did for my brother. He's in a better place right now." She stepped away. "And he's probably laughing at you right now as well. He wasn't as much as the 'fairy' as you are." She offered a smile and walked away, leaving him with that.

Bobby stared at her back. Was this true? Was this a dream? Did Jack really have a sister? He looked down to the white rose on the tombstone -- it had to be.


End file.
